Past Forgotten
by Sage-Kandy
Summary: Inuaysha and Kagome have been friends for a long time...but when Kagome starts having visions, about a dark past and future,Inuyasha is willing to risk his life to help her!


Raven black hair flowed on the chilling autumn breeze.Kagome was a young woman at the age of eighteen. She had ice blue eyes and skin as pale as that of a ghost. Her hair was raven black that reached past her waist, with blue fire filling the last few inches of it. Her garments were that of a warrior, they were as black as coal, with armor on her shoulders, knees and elbows. They were made so that she could easily move in them. She also had weapons, consisting of: A sword made of the strongest of metals and a bow and arrow. The bow was made of the finest of woods, and the arrows had a special spell on them, making it so that she never ran out. She also had the special ability to channel her spiritual powers through her weapons.

Inuyasha watched in astonishment, as his best friends hair blew on the light breeze. She had been coming to this cliff a lot lately, never telling anyone where she went, or for how long she'd be out. This had worried him at first, for he had thought that she wanted to commit suicide. Though she had proven him wrong, he still worried about her, she was too quiet, and never smiled anymore. But what worried him the most was that she hadn't been getting enough sleep lately. Why he did not know, but he knew it wasn't good for her. He reached out, giving her shoulder a comforting squeeze.

Kagome visibly tensed when she felt a hand squeeze her shoulder, slowly turning around she relaxed when she saw who it was. Inuyasha, her best and most tustedfriend stood there, watching her. He hadlong silver hair and piercing golden eyes that spoke of a very dark past. You could say that they were probably the most unlikely pair in all the country, as for he was the complete opposite of her. Unlike her, he was always stoic, hiding behind a mask of indifference. He too had a sword, made out of the same material as hers. But instead of having a bow and arrows, he had a magic dagger, made out of the strongest of diamond. It had a special ability to call upon lightning, and send it hurling towards the opponent, destroying it instantly.

She smiled as she returned her gaze back to the darkness, and the never ending depths of the cliff, that so resembled her soul at that moment.

"Look Kagome, I know something's wrong, you are not acting like yourself" Inuyasha said, worry laced in his voice, staring at her back.

"Visions" is all Kagome had time to say, as she collapsed right into Inuyasha's arms.

Inuyashabarley managed to catch his friend and make his way back to the castle. There he laid Kagome onto her bed, in the room he had, had his specialist make for her. He walked out and called for his female house doctor, Kisyko. She got started instantly, checking over any kind of injuries that she might have gotten, as well as what was troubling the girl. After about an hour she finally exited the room, to find her lord, who was already waiting by the door of, Kagome's room, his brows creased, his eyes full of worry, he turned his gaze to her, a perfectly shaped brow arched up, in an ever silent question.

"She hasn't slept in almost three weeks, has a high fever and apparently she is using some kind of concealment spell to hide several injuries" Kisyko answered her lords silent question without a moments hesitation.

"Injuries? How old?" Kisyko was slightly taken aback at the apparent worry in his voice, for only this one girl.

"Several years, but they are very deep, some on the verge of re-opening" Kisyko wasn't sure if it was a good idea telling him about these wounds, but for the good of the girl, she had no other choice.

"Several years? How many?" the only thingInuyasha wanted to do was rip that person apart, limb by limb, but no… here he was asking silly questions when he could be tracking that person down.

"Well, ahem, fifteen have already re-opened, twenty are on the verge of it, and there are about fifty that have successfully healed, but if not careful could result to a lot of pain" Kisyko hesitantly said this, not knowing what would happen.

"Eighty-five? Did she tell you who it was that did this to her?" Kisyko could hear the anger rising in her lord's voice, quickly thinking back to the conversation she had, had withKagome she anxiously shook her head.

"Thanks, now go" Inuyashasnapped as he entered the room.

"Yes my lord, but may I make a suggestion to my lord?" Kisyko asked timidly, fear radiating off of her aura.

"What?"Inuyasha snapped, none too gently.

"May I suggest that my lord go easy on the lady, she has gone through a lot, and she probably had a very good reason not to tell you about this" Kisyko said timidly as she bowed and scurried away.

Inuyasha did not understand why Kagome had not told him about any of this, but he wouldn't press- too hard. As he entered the room, he was greeted with a heavenly sight. There was Kagome, lying on the bed, her arms by her side, over the blanket that was sufficiently covering her. Her hair was sprawled over her pillow in a sea of black and blue. Her face was content and peaceful, almost like that of an angel. Not until then had he noticed the multiple scars on her. He silently made his way to the side of her bed, sitting on the rim as he contemplated if he should wake the sleeping angel or not. He was jerked out of his musings by a low groan and slight stirrings beside him.

"Inuyasha, is that you?" she asked.

"Hai, (Yes) it's me" Inuyasha said calmly, patiently waiting for her eyes to adjust to the light.

Her eyes finally adjusted to the bright morning light. She looked over to her friend and was dumbfounded at the worry she saw in her friend's eyes and asked "What's wrong?"

"Kagome, I want you to tell me everything you know about the person who did this to you"Inuyasha demanded softly, motioning to a band-aid on her cheek and a bandage around her arm.

"I don't know, but then again I did not think anything of them until now" Kagome tried to shrug, not quiet succeeding thanks to her current position.

"How come you never told me about them, you know I could have helped you Kagome!"Inuyasha exclaimed none too softly, his eyes burning with anger and fear for her life; they gave Kagome the Goosebumps.

"Inuyasha, calm down! I already told you, I didn't think much of them until now" Kagome tried to calm her friend, knowing all too well that it wouldn't work.

"Tell me, Kagome, how I'm supposed to calm down, with you injured, and you didn't even tell me about it!"Inuyasha shouted, worry as clear as glass in his voice.

"I-I have been having visions- from before I met you… and there- there was a figure- a shadow, he punched and kicked me, slashed and laughed at me, I can also remember, crying about something, running, and chanting- that's where it always ends" Kagome's voice quivered with fear as she spoke.

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked, slightly calmer this time.

"Yes, I'm sure… Look, Inuyasha, I know it was wrong of me to keep this concealed so long, but… I was worried, because, I would often get visions of the future as well, and the same shadow is there, killing and cackling, two boys are behind him and- and…" she never finished the sentence as she turned her head away from him.

"And what, Kagome?" Inuyashawas once again moody as she had concealed another thing from him.

"And your body is sprawled across the floor, your head resting on my lap, YOUR blood splattered everywhere" Kagome said this, just above a whisper, as a sob escaped her mouth, her body trembled slightly, as her long black tresses shielded her eyes as tear after tear spilled out of them. Seeing what he had done Inuyashaquickly thought of an excuse to tell her and came up with…

"Hey, its okay. You had your reason not to tell me, and I was wrong to force it out of you. But I guess I'm just too over protective of you, your my best friend and I just don't want to loose you" Inuyashawhispered gently as he desperately tried to sooth her.

"Something bad is coming, Inuyasha, I'm scared" Kagome whispered just as gently, fear clear in her voice.

"Scared of what, you know I'll always protect you" Inuyashawas slightly hurt at the fact that she didn't believe he could protect her.

"That's exactly it; you die, trying to protect me! It's all my fault!" Kaogme shouted as she threw herself into his arms.

Inuyasha, who had no clue what so ever of what had just happened, snaked his arms around the delicate creature that was clutching on to him as if he were her life line.

"Sh, sh, its okay. I promise, I won't die, I promise"Inuyasha said, as Kagome's words finally sank in.

"Oh, Inuyasha, it's all my fault! It will happen, and nothing either of us do, will stop that!" Kagome wept.

"No, Kagome, we will change the future, together" Inuyasha whispered the soothing words, and rubbed her back. Slowly pulling away she looked up at him, and whispered

"Thank you, Inuyasha. But I don't think we can, I mean, even if we do work together, perhaps something worse will happen" Kagome silently pleaded that he had something to counter that as well, but seeing the desperation in his eyes as he tried to think of something, she knew that he would most likely not survive.

"We will do it Kagome, and we will do it right. We will change the future for the better" Inuyasha stated solemnly, the look of pure sadness in Kaogme's eyes being his inspiration.

The very next morning Inuyasha and Kagome set out to find the evil that Kagome had sensed. But as they were closing in to a village they heard loud screams of pain and agony. Rushing forward they came across a gross looking man, as he started to suck the very life out of one of the village men. In a desperate move to save the man, Kagome called out…

"Hey ugly, do you always look this bad, or is today a special occasion?"

"You have some nerve, human, to challenge me in such a way. The name's Naraku, remember it, use it" Naraku sent her a cold glare, but was surprised that she did not cower before him, but met him with one of her own cold stares.

"Whatever you say ugly" Inuyasha was fully aware of the tension between the two of them, and as always, came to Kagome's defense.

"I only have one thing to say to you, pretty boy, too bad your girlfriend is going to die soon, she's not half bad to look at" Naraku said, not taking his eyes of Kagome. His temper flared, and he narrowed his eyes, his teeth clenched and his hands balled to fists as he tried to control himself from ripping this Naraku guy into a million little pieces.

"Keep your filthy hands off of Kagome, or I'll personally cut them off!" Inuyashasnarled as he dropped into a defensive stance, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Ah, temper, temper, my dear little pretty boy, tell you what, for you I'll make her death quick and painless" Naraku offered.

"Rather see you burn in fire than let you even come NEAR Kagome!" Inuyasha tried to charge him but was intercepted by some large, brainless monster.

"Now, now, why don't you go play with my little friend while I go finish of your little girlfriend" Naraku chuckled as Inuyasha tried to fend off the opposing monster.

In the blink of an eyeNaraku was in front of Kagome, ready to strike, when he noticed that Kagome wasn't even there anymore, but before he could even begin to look for her, a sharp pain in his abdomen told him that he had just found her.

Kagome just barley evaded the blow that Naraku sent her as she readied herself to hit him with one of her own. The shock on his face when she did hit him was priceless.

Naraku growled as he jumped back to his original spot. The girl was good, he had to admit, but not as good as him, she would fall at his hands, or kneel down to him, giving him the power he so desired.

"Your not half bad at this, girl, but you'll never be good enough to beat me" Naraku smirked as he started to build up the energy that he needed to blast her into space.

"Is that so? Well, if I recall correctly, it was me who landed the first punch"Kagome growled.

"You'll die at my hands, girl, or you'll suffer, by watching your boyfriend die!" Naraki laughed.

"You'll never be able to defeat either me OR Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled, she had secretly been building up the power for a spiritual attack, but wasn't prepared for the dark energy ball which was now hurling towards her. Acting on instinct she used the built up power to create a barrier around her, but it wasn't strong enough to hold out the strongest of the rays.

Inuyasha watched in sheer horror as the ball of pure black energy flared and soared towards his best friend. He knew he was too late to block it, but there was no point in not trying. He started to run forward but was stopped in his tracks when the blast finally reached Kagome.

The dust and dirt finally cleared to reveal Kagome, kneeling, clutching her head in great pain as a bright light was emitted out of her forehead.

Memories flooded her head as immense pain filled her body. She could feel her power being compressed into something small, could feel it leave her body. She couldn't stand it any longer as the blackness of unconsciousness finally took over.

Inuyasha ran over to his now unconscious friend, checking her over for any harmful injuries, he didn't even notice that Naraku had taken the crystal that had come out of his friend's forehead.

Kagome's dream 

Kagome was in a beautiful forest, of mainly cherry blossom, sacra blossom trees as well as Jasmine leaves were falling everywhere around her. She walked through this forest until she came upon a small quite a large pond, in the middle of a small clearing. She decided to take a small break, so she knelt beside the pond, running her hand lightly through the calm water, watching the small ripples she created.

"It's so peaceful here; wherever here is."

"This is dream world, and yes, I must agree, it is quite peaceful here."Kagome jumped at the familiar voice. She quickly turned to face a young woman who was about in her mid twenties, with the same length raven black hair as her own, but instead of blue fire, she had red fire filling the last six inches of her long flowing hair. Instead of ice blue eyes, she had dark brown, almost red eyes, and instead of wearing a warrior outfit, she wore a red hakama and white blouse with a red-brown obi.

"Who are you?"Kagome was confused, but seeing this woman, who looked so familiar, gave her a sense of comfort.

"Has it been so long that not even my own daughter remembers me?" The woman spoke with a sense of sorrow in her voice; her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Mother?" Kagome whispered.

"Y-Yes, I am your mother, Takanori" she said, braking down into sobs as tears streamed down her face, her body trembled as she tried to regain her posture.

"Lie, she died, you are no more than anillusion to lure me into atrap!"Kagome screamed drawing her sword and ripping through the illusion. But as soon as she did, pictures and memories flooded her mind, once again clutching her head she fell to her knees, crying.

End of dream

Inuyasha had broughtKagome to the nearest village, laying her down on a mat, in the healers hut, he silently pleaded for her to be Okay.

"Her wounds are minor, but she lost a lot of energy, as well as some previous wounds have been reopened or enlarged" The healer spoke, her voice laced with years of experience and worry for the girl, "Ye will have to wait in the other room, so that I may tend the girl's wounds" Inuyasha only nodded as he stood and silently glided to the other room connected to the one he was currently in.

Hours later he heard the old woman talk…

"Please, calm ye self, girl. I do not wish to harm ye. I am Kaede, the village healer; ye were brought to me by a young man. He seemed quite worried about ye, are ye close?"

"I guess you could say that. He is very kind and protective over me. And just between us, he would kill me if he heard this, but I see him for a lot more than just than just a good friend" Kagome, who had finally settled down, said, giggling slightly.

"Well, if ye wish to keep this a secret, ye better stop giggling, or ye might wake him."

"To late for that" A strong male voice was heard, as Inuyasha entered the room. Embarrassed at what she had said, she quickly turned her head, a deep crimson blush spreading across her face. Inuyasha's mouth turned up at the corners, and glisten filled his eyes as he silently glided to her side.

Her blush deepened at first, she turned to him, eyes wide, mouth agape, Inuyasha could clearly tell she was surprised. This only made him broaden his smile, and he almost chuckled, despite himself.

She smiled warmly at him and quietly whispered back "Arigato" (thank you).

They smiled at each other for another moment or two, before Kagome once again turned her head to the old healer,Kaede and asked….

"What do you wish as payment, for healing me, Kaede-baa-chan?"

"For ye two to be safe, and for ye, Kagome, to come visit this old lady. Ye have great potential, and powers to go with that, ye could do great things if trained correctly, and I would be honored to be the one to train ye" Kaede smiled, as she said these things, knowing all too well who Kagome truly was.

"It would be a great honor for me, Kaede-baa-chan, thank you, for everything" Kagome said as she got off of the mat, her hair falling over her shoulders in a black and blue waterfall.

Inuyasha and Kagome ran out of the hut and out of the village in a blank and white blur waving their goodbyes over their shoulders.

As Inuyasha and Kagome ran out of the village Inuyasha found that he was having trouble concentrating. Kagome noticed this and slowed down so that he could rest.

Inuyasha sat against a sturdy tree, one leg stretched out and the other one pulled up to his chest, for his left arm to rest on. His head rested against the firm bark as his right hand, automatically went up to his head, massaging his temples. A disturbing image forming in his head.

Vision

Inuyasha was holding onto a younger teens shoulder. The boy struggled and cried as Kagome had her sword drawn and was once again fighting with Naraku. But there was something wrong, for whenSesshoumaru extended his senses, it was almost as if Kagome's aura was mingled with that of Naraku's, as for Kagome…she didn't have an aura! Then it all came to him…fire red sphere was all of Kagome's spiritual powers, she would not be able to summon any of her special abilities, and therefore… the next picture made him jump to his knees, both hands clutching his head as he screamed out in pain and agony.

Kagome did not know what had just happened, but Inuyasha had just blacked out, beads of sweat running down his brows as he thrashed his head about whispering and murmuring things she couldn't understand, when suddenly he jumped to his knees, his hands clutching his head as he screamed a long, hard

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She was by his side in a flash trying in vain to push him back into the sleeping bag.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha, its Okay. Nothing happened. It was just a bad dream" She desperately tried to sooth her friend as she helped him back into the sleeping bag.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha desperately tried to focus his eyes at the figure sitting beside him.

"I'm right here, Inuyasha, it's Okay, I'm right here" Kagome's bell like voice whispered as she dabbed his head with a wet cloth.

"…W-What happened?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes finally focused on the small girl, with the touch of an angel and a voice that could sooth even the most ferocious of beasts.

"You blacked out. You should have told me that you weren't feeling good, your fever went through the roof!" Kagome exclaimed hotly.

"I did not want to trouble you with such a little thing, when you have an even bigger problem on your hands"Inuyasha replied calmly, not a hint of his inner turmoil.

'What happened? Was it only a dream? No, I'm almost certain that it was a vision. I can not let this happen. I must protect Kagome…but how?' Inuyasha was silent for a long while, thinking over what he should do.

"Kagome, did you get any information fromNaraku when you were fighting?" Inuyasha asked, he had the choice to find out his weakness and destroy him, or have Kagome get killed.

"Well…when I scanned him his card read, "Naraku Katakori, male, dark elemental, no dark attacks will work, weakness: lightning" and oh yeah, did I mention that he was a big, arrogant meanie that can suck up any form of life?" Kagome added some dry sarcasm, with that last one.

"That's not good… if he can really suck out the life out of everything then we've got trouble" Inuyasha stated seriously, his eyes glistening with anger when he remembered his last 'conversation' with him "Anything else?"

"Only the fact that he killed my family" Kagome stated calmly.

This surprised Inuyasha slightly, his eyes widening a fraction as he stared at her.

"What are you staring at? You look like a hatchling who is awaiting its next meal!" Kagome exclaimed, her anger flaring as if she had been called a bad name.

"I was trying to see why you were so calm, and anyways, it's not like I would stare at you for any other reason!" Inuyasha stated calmly as he turned his head, a sly grin tugging at the corner of his mouth, as Kagome's head turned as red as a tomato.

"Urgh, you can be so annoying and immature at times, Inuyasha!" She shouted in fake anger.

"Oh? And you aren't?" he asked playfully.

Kagome grinned and pushed Inuyasha to the floor.

"Yup! I'm perfect little Kagome!" Kagome declared, as she smiled from ear to ear.

"Is that so? Then what do you call; tripping over every little root or stone on the path? What do you call loosing your temper in less than a second? And what do you call; losing your battle?"Inuyasha grinned at her playfully as he pinned her to the floor.

"I would call them flaws, but I don't Have flaws, such as ticklish spots!"Kagome declared playfully as she started to tickle him.

"Ahh, stop!" Inuyasha exclaimed, and when she didn't stop he started to tickle her as well.

"Hey, no fair!" Kagome managed to scream between laughs and giggles.

"Oh? And you did something else!" Inuyasha laughed.

But their fun didn't last long as an arrow flew only inches past Kagome's head and landed into a near by tree trunk.

"My, my, the two of you must truly love each other if you wish to die in such a position" A familiar voice chuckled from somewhere in the forest.

Kagome and Inuyasha, who had just noticed their current position, scrambled off of each other and to the side.

"Shows how much you know, ugly" Kagome growled, anger dripping from each word, as she watched Naraku appear from behind some bushes opposite of where she was sitting.

"I thought I had taught you a lesson in name calling, dear girl" Naraku growled slightly as he glared at her.

"The only lesson you taught me was on how to defeat you" Kagome retorted, anger and hatred flaring in her eyes.

"Is that so? Then, do tell me, dear girl, how to do exactly that"Naraku chuckled.

"Lightning!" the two teens shouted in unison, as Inuyasha unsheathed his magic dagger.

"So what you found my weakness, that dagger can do nothing but cut me!"Naraku retorted, as he tried to keep calm.

"Ha, and once again you, you know nothing" Kaogme growled as she and Inuyasha lifted the dagger to the sky, chanting, "From the darkest of worlds, we call on your power, lightning crash, and defeat the opposer!"

Naraku's scream of pain, and agony was enough to satisfy the two of them as they lowered the dagger.

But they spoke too soon, for, though wounded severely, Naraku had, had enough energy to create an energy ball. Inuyasha, in a desperate attempt to save Kagome a lot of pain, threw himself in front of her, taking the full force of the blast.

"Inuyasha, NO!"Kagome shouted as she watched the blast close in on him.

She was too late, and could only watch as the ball of energy engulfed him. She broke down in sobs as his aura faded completely.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha! Fool! How could anyone be foolish enough to give themselves for someone else!" Naraku cackled as he, too, watched the ball of energy engulfed Inuyasha.

"Someone smart enough to feel!" a weak voice retorted, the dust finally cleared to reveal Inuyasha, kneeling, one arm hanging loosely and the other one clutching it.

"Inuyasha, your'e Okay!" Kagome shouted as she ran to his side, her brows creased, and her eyes shone with an emotion that could only resemble worry.

"I'm fine, but what I'm worried about is if your Okay" Inuyasha answered, Kagome's worry, mirrored on his face.

"I'm fine, thanks to you" Kagome whispered as she gave him a fierce hug.

"Yeah well, I think my answer of being fine is about to change if you don't let me breath soon!" Inuyasha laughed dryly as he struggled to breathe.

"Oh, sorry" Kagome whispered sheepishly.

Inuyasha smirked at her, but it quickly turned into a frown when he looked over to where Naraku was standing.

Naraku watched the touching scene in front of him, while he desperately tried to heal himself, every try ending in vain. He smirked when he noticed the boys gaze on him. Once again he tried to heal his wounds, again in vain.

"At least we did some damage on him" Inuyasha whispered to Kags, rubbing her back.

"Ha, you do any damage on me! You simply caught me off guard!" Naraku tried to reprimand, but failed.

"Oh, yeah? Well then tell me why you haven't healed yet?" Inuyasha retorted, a smirk spreading across his face.

"…To make things more of a challenge for me to beat you" Naraku said, his eyes glistening with fear when he saw the look on the boys face.

"And we're supposed to believe that, because…?" Inuyasha asked, Kags had finally gotten herself together, and was now glaring at Naraku.

"Because, it's the truth!" Naraku was in a lot of trouble now… another blow like that, and he would be history.

"Well, then, I guess you wouldn't mind that Inuyasha and I fire another blast at you?" Kagome smirked as she and Inuyasha got up, fisted both their hands around the hilt of the dagger, and once again chanted "From the darkest of worlds, we call on your power, lightning crash, and defeat the opposer!"

Their power left the dagger in the familiar ball of lightning and hurled towards Naraku. This time when they heard Naraku screamed out, they knew that he was forever done for.

_**The End**_


End file.
